<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Want to fuck me on my desk and teach me how to be a good boy?” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588182">“Want to fuck me on my desk and teach me how to be a good boy?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Bokuto Koutarou, compliments, praises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sends an Alpha to Akaashi<br/>Akaashi hopes aren't high<br/>When he sees the Alpha his hopes aren't the only thing that are high</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Want to fuck me on my desk and teach me how to be a good boy?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I miss haikyuu, it's the first week without an episode. (I read the manga and I'm almost finish) </p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many would believe the lesser gender, Omega, would be at the bottom of the hierarchy whereas the Alpha’s at the top. In this case, Omegas are the rulers, they are still weak against Alphas’ pheromones and weaker in general, but they have the manipulation skill and the tempting beauty of an angel; they use it to their advantage. One of the most known Omega is Akaashi Keiji, he is the CEO of Fukurodani Industries and currently is single but also very picky. Everyone has given up on trying to find his mate. His famous phrase is ‘I don’t want his cum in me.’ All the Alphas he meets are too kind and sweet or aren’t into any of his sexual fantasies; plus the majority of them are not his type. </p><p>“Sir, we got an Alpha visiting today. Hinata sent him from his company, he says he will definitely be your type.” Akaashi’s secretary robotically speaks, closing the door before Akaashi can even reply to her.<br/>
“Hinata always says that.” The raven mumbles to himself, not trusting his best friend after years of him sending him complete failures.<br/>
“I forgot to mention, Suga also agrees and Yaku. Hinata wanted me to say that just in case you don’t trust him.” The secretary mentions and leaves straight away, again.<br/>
“I trust them, but he probably is going to have a small cock or be vanilla into sex,” Keiji mutters, however, he would like to express his feelings to his secretary and not to his computer screen. </p><p>-</p><p>“He is here, sir. He is not as bad as the others.” The brunette comments, warning the Omega of his new visitor.<br/>
“Just send him in.” He ignores her comment, assuming the worst. Nothing ever comes well out of these meetings, they all end up a disappointment.<br/>
“Okay, sir.” She steps outside. Akaashi stands from his chair and sits on his sofa in the office, trying to make himself seem more intimidating, he practices some glares and movements of his hands. </p><p>After a long, anticipating ten minutes the door swings open.<br/>
“Hey, hey, hey!” The Alpha greets, scaring the life out of the Omega, screaming from the top of his lungs. Truthfully, the raven liked the obnoxious attitude, he has greeted him like no one else before.<br/>
“Take your clothes off,” Akaashi demands, his voice sounding domineering, but secretly he was desperate to see what the man hid under the loose clothes he was wearing, his arms are nice and muscular. This Alpha is promising.<br/>
“I haven’t even introduced myself and you are asking me to strip.” He ironically notes, laughing at the Omega’s forwardness. “Ask me for my name first and then ask me to strip, sorry I’m kind of old fashion.” He continues to be ironic, Akaashi is taken back by Alpha's sudden demand. This is definitely the first time an Alpha has spoken to him in such a rude manner.<br/>
“You are telling me how to conduct this meeting?” The raven rhetorically asks, not expecting the grey-haired to answer back. Usually, when he asked that question, not if all the time, the other party would know not to answer back.<br/>
“Yes, I would like some respect. As I mentioned I’m old fashion like that.” Akaashi’s mouth gaped a little, closing it immediately showing the arrogant Alpha, he had no effect on him.<br/>
“Okay, what is your name? May you tell me your name as you show me your cock.”  Akaashi curtly demands, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… My name is Bokuto Koutarou. Was it so hard to ask?” Bokuto questions back, taking off his shirt, releasing his phenomenally toned chest, a prominent ‘v’ line teasing directing it to his dick. Akaashi doesn’t respond to his question, he watches in delight, enjoying the sight a lot. Keeping himself from not licking the man’s wonderful abs.<br/>
“Take your pants off. Please don’t disappoint me.” Akaashi is praying spectating Bokuto as he takes off his pants.<br/>
“Why don’t you take off my boxers? You are drooling, I know you want to touch me. You don't have to be so shy.” Koutarou teases, staring at the Omega daringly. “You want to see it so you take them off.” He demands, provoking the CEO. Not bothered to further elongate the process, Akaashi gets up from his seat and strolls over the Alpha. Putting his cold fingertips in the hem of his boxer, dragging them down at his own pace, bit by bit.<br/>
“Oh-” Keiji shockingly says, admiring the size of the man. “Is this why you wanted me to do this? Because you are a cocky bastard proud of his size.” The raven doesn’t want to admit that he likes Bokuto’s narcissistic, proud attitude and certainly didn’t want to admit how perfect his body is. Tall, muscular, broad shoulders and a huge cock. “Get dressed.” Akaashi turned away, not wanting to stare at the man any longer, he will surely get hard if he continues.<br/>
“Your cock is kinda hard though. Don’t you want to get rid of that?” The Alpha inquires, smirking. “You got hard just from my body?” He teases, lowering himself and breathing heavily against the Omega's neck, his skin forming small goosebumps and he lets out a shaky breath, trying to restrain himself. “I can help you, I’m very skilled.” Bokuto whispers, licking the raven’s ear and dropping his hands to grasp the Omega’s plumped arse, he moans gently. </p><p>“So you will be a good boy and help me?” Akaashi asks, turning his head around to look at the Alpha.<br/>
“Why don’t you be a good boy?” Bokuto releases some of his pheromones, kissing down his neck, pulling off his blazer.<br/>
“Want to fuck me on my desk and teach me how to be a good boy?” Akaashi licked his lips, pushing the Alpha away from him and strolling to his desk, swaying his hips teasingly. Pulling his trousers off with his boxers before jumping onto the desk, spreading his legs. “Come on my Alpha, come and play with me.” Bokuto gave himself a few seconds to process the situation; an extremely attractive Omega of a high status wants him to fuck him. Proudly, strides over to the raven, fitting himself between his smooth thighs. Rubbing his hands up his thighs, gradually snaking them under thighs lifting him up a little to show his wet hole.<br/>
“When was the last time you had sex?” Koutarou chuckles, slightly surprised at how soaked he is.<br/>
“T-This is my first time,” Akaashi admits, his face turning a dark red. “No Alpha has ever aroused me- don’t take that as a compliment.” The raven adds, his face reddening more.<br/>
“That is definitely a compliment,” Bokuto kneels between his thighs, keeping a firm grip on them to avoid him crushing his head. “Has no one ever touched you here?” He licks his dick from the base to his tip, hungrily looking at him in the eye. Watching him fall apart from one lick.<br/>
“Don’t-ahh no.” Akaashi moans, he pushes the Alpha’s head, not wanting him to do it further. The unknown pleasure felt too much for him.<br/>
“Don’t push me! Do you want me to tie you up?” The Alpha growls, grasping both his delicate, petite wrists with one hand.<br/>
“Nghh-I wil-will cum.” The raven whimpers the bruising grip on his wrists sending currents of pleasure to his dick. Bokuto keeps his rough grip, licking and sucking the Omega’s dick. Taking it all in his mouth, using his tongue to hug around the dick. Pulling off of it and giving the sides kisses.<br/>
“Nghh-I’m cumming!” The raven screams, cumming so quickly from a little bit of teasing. Spilling his seed all over the Alpha’s face, his legs spasm, falling limp from the sudden orgasm.<br/>
“That was so quick, I didn’t even do anything.” Bokuto chuckles, cleaning the cum off his face with his hand and drinking the juice off his palm. “So tasty.”</p><p>Still in a kneeling position, Bokuto inspects his dripping hole. Using both his hands to spread his red hole apart, more juices accumulate on his desk.<br/>
“You have such a pretty bitch-hole.” He coos, inserting both his index fingers into the weeping hole. Curling them inside and spreading the hole wide, adding his tongue inside.<br/>
“Ah Ah- heut-heut- nghh- fe-feels so good~” Akaashi moans, his insides being licked so gently by the Alpha’s thick, coarse tongue and his large fingers keeping his stretch wide for his tongue’s invasion.<br/>
“You taste so sweet!” Koutarou pulls away, a giant grin plastered on his face, knowing his actions are having an impact on the Omega. “Let's find your sweet spot.” The grey-haired removes his left index finger, only fingering him with his right index finger, slowly. Making the Omega feel every inch of his long, thick finger, feeling the middle joint on his finger curve inside him.<br/>
“More-heut-nghh please, please~” The raven pleads, light-headed. Entering another finger in, he curls his fingers into a hook-like position, stroking Akaashi’s walls till he finds his prostate.<br/>
“No~ sto-feels-so good.” The raven cries out, wrapping his slender fingers around the Alpha’s wrist, his hands too small to fit all around it. “Boku-Bokuto~” He continues to moan, moving the Alpha’s hand for him. Forcing Bokuto’s fingers in and out of him.<br/>
“What would your employees think of you now? Fucking yourself with an Alpha’s hand, what would they say?” He questions, using a fake tone of concern to provoke the Omega. Fingering the Omega’s wet hole, he stands up, towering over the gorgeous Omega. “Want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck your wet arse-pussy?” Bokuto whispers, his lips stroke his ear, his heavy breath coming into contact with the Omega’s ear, the hairs on the back of his neck pricking out.<br/>
“Mmhh-nghh.” Akaashi nods his head, unable to form any coherent words. </p><p>A loud squelching noise sounds from the Omega’s hole as the Alpha removes his fingers. Bokuto grasps his cock, guiding it towards the Omega’s desperate hole. Teasingly massaging the pink rim with his reddening tip, his precum mixing with the Omega’s juices. He coats his tip in his wonderful wetness, leisurely entering the tip inside Akaashi. Thrusting in and out, giving the raven minimal pleasure, however he still reacted so immaculately. Screaming, crying and moaning.<br/>
“You are so fucking beautiful.” Koutarou moans, not able to stand his own teasing, he slams all of his cock into Keiji, staying side him till he adjusts to his size. Gently, he starts to move his hips, moving his cock inside, not pulling all his dick out, just his base, wanting to get as deep as possible.<br/>
“Ngh-Bokut-Bokuto! Please~ faster!” He begs, enclosing the Alpha’s waist with his legs, tugging him closer to himself. Bokuto obeys the raven’s begs, drawing all the way out of his bewitching hole and shoving back into him, testing out different positions each time to find the Omega’s sweet spot, again. Once he hears the pleasure-filled moan, he knows he has found it. He relentlessly pounds into that spot, not allowing the pleasure point to rest. Wanting the Omega’s first time to be memorable.<br/>
“You are so pretty.” Bokuto compliments again, the Omega is truly an angel. Especially the expression that hung on his face, an expression filled with so much pleasure and lust. “Can I kiss you?” Koutarou asks, a gentle tone, not a fake or forced one, a genuine gentle tone.<br/>
“Only-heut-nghh only if you h-ho-ahh Bokuto- only if you hold me.” He replies, little trickles of tears fall from his ocean blue eyes, his face drenched in tears. Embracing Akaashi, he scatters kisses all over the blushing raven’s face. “I-I-I kne-knew your arms wo-would feel nice around me.” Keiji mumbles, returning the embrace to the Alpha.</p><p> A new shock of sweet pleasure shoots through his body as he feels the grey-haired’s lick come in contact with his own, it’s unlike the pleasure he felt before. The kiss was just a missing piece of the puzzle, the last thing to connect them. Bokuto’s lips moved so skillfully whilst Akaashi’s lips stayed stationary, unable to compete or keep up with such skill. Noticing his hestiance, Bokuto pulls away.<br/>
“Just follow my steps, don’t be so shy.” Bokuto utters, placing lips on his again. Thrusting his hips gently, trying to not distract Akaashi from the kiss. With each movement Akaashi follows him, like a dog following it’s master’s orders. Breaking the kiss, Bokuto and Akaashi catch their breaths.<br/>
“Stick your tongue out.”Koutarou demands, the raven complies, uncertain. Sticking his tongue out, Bokuto is quick to react. Entering his tongue in, his tongue resting atop of the Omega’s tongue, putting a little pressure on it. The raven moans into his mouth, his prostate being abused along with the new found pleasure of the little battle in his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being absent for a week, I was figuring out some shots to do. There will be a lot. The AtsuHina shot i promised last week will be uploaded tomorrow, I'm almost finished writng it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>